Stubborn Love
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

_Even gone, you're still here. You feel like home, granny. Rest in peace._

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 1: Where my heart is**

Cuando la conocí, mi mundo estaba de cabeza. Acababa de dejar todo. Estudios, hogar, y había tomado el camino fácil. Mi vida me parecía un sin sentido. Las clases en la universidad me parecían una pérdida de tiempo y los gritos constantes entre mis padres eran el pan de cada día, del que podía fácilmente deshacerme. Al menos era lo que creí.

Un día de lluvia, como me acuerdo que en la mañana caí temprano de un resbalón, fui a clases, como cada fatídico día de rutina, y casi muero del susto. Mi vida monótona se vio rebasada a causa de un conductor ebrio que casi me mata.

Su pericia al conducir en ese estado ocasionó que perdiera la conciencia por el espacio de seis días.

Seis días que renovaron mi versión del mundo.

Seis días que hicieron de mi vida —que había colgado de un hilo— tuviera sentido y demostrase su luz. Esa luz que venía de una sola dirección. _Ella._

No estaba seguro de cómo me había enterado, sólo sabía que ella había estado allí, todos los días.

—Hola, cariño. —Mi madre, al borde del llanto sonrió. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le había visto sonreír.

—Mamá —logré soltar apenas, mi boca estaba seca, y me ardía un poco la garganta. —Ne... necesito a-gua. —concluí.

Ella me alcanzó un poco en un vaso y logré notar allí que estaba en un hospital conectado a toda clase de cosas, que sólo pitaban de forma incómoda para mis oídos.

Una vez que tomé un trago largo de agua, solté:

—¿Puedes hacer que pare?

—¿Que pare que cosa, cariño?— contestó ella sorprendida.

—Ese ruido, me arden los oídos. —el _bip _de la tabla de signos vitales no se detuvo, pero mi madre marcó un botón del lado de mi cama, era de color rojo. Una mujer joven, de cabellos rubios y muy atractiva, apareció un par de segundos antes.

—¡Oh! —soltó nada más entrar, observándome —Haz vuelto. Felicidades. Llamaré ahora al médico señora Masen. —dijo después, observando a mi mamá.

Y después de tomar un gran sorbo de agua entró ella. La persona más hermosa que podía percibir mi visión.

Tenía el cabello rizado, de color oscuro, marrón. Como el chocolate fundido. Su piel era sumamente clara, casi como la de un fantasma. Sus enormes ojos no me vieron sino hasta que mi madre dijo:

—Mira cariño, está de vuelta. —ella levantó la mirada observándome solo a mi. Sus ojos verdes estaban tan brillantes que solo noté que estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando la tuve a un centímetro de los míos.

—Ed... Edward —mi nombre sonó como una caricia. Casi oí mi corazón tocando una sinfonía por escucharla decir mi nombre y estar a escaso espacio de mí. —no vuelvas a hacerme esto. —y lloró. Con una sonrisa transparentándose en su llanto.

Los ruidos volvieron a perturbar mi audición, y al ver entrar al médico, caí nuevamente en un profundo sueño, en el que unos preciosos ojos verdes, me miraban atentos.

* * *

**No sé realmente de dónde salió esto, o si estaba pensando en voz alta y mis dedos me guiaron al uploader... Quién sabe, pero espero que les guste ;) Besos.**

**¿Que creen que veremos en ésta historia?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

_I miss you, love._

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 2: Anywhere**

Mi sueño era extraño, sabía que soñaba pero no terminaba de decidir por que lo sabía.

Tenía cierto peso sobre mi cabeza que me impedía continuar pensando, era extraño, como una pared invisible de concreto, que hacía de aquella incomodidad un suplicio, por ratos.

—Oh, Bella ¿que vamos a hacer? —_una voz que reconocí como la de mi madre murmuró cerca de donde me encontraba_.

_¿Quién era esa Bella?_

_¿Quién?_

—No, no lo sé. —_la voz de ángeles sonó en repuesta. Había escuchado eso voz. Pero ¿dónde?_

—Lo siento cariño. Por momentos olvido que estamos en las mismas condiciones frente a esto.

_¿De dónde conocía mi mamá a esa chica? ¿Sería ella Bella?_

_Un hipido y un sollozo casi mudo continuó a aquella afirmación._

_—_Elizabeth, los resultados quedaron ya claros, su hijo está de vuelta pero entró en un atípico estado de ausencia. Es como si no quisiera despertar por completo.

_Una voz rasposa y grave, la de un hombre adulto, sonó está vez. ¿Habría entrado recién? Fue allí cuando volví a recordar esos ojos verdes. ¿Sería Bella? _

_¡Claro! Esa era la voz que me llamó por mi nombre cuando abrí los ojos hace... ¿hace cuánto?_

_Me esforcé por avanzar en mi mente hasta el último de los recuerdos que tenía, por lo menos el anterior a cuando desperté en una cama de hospital._

_—_No... ¿No hay forma de saber que partes de su cerebro están dañadas? —_otra vez esa voz angelical, preguntó._

—No. Y lamento que no sea así, realmente es todo un descubrimiento para nosotros. No hay daño ni en el hemisferio derecho, ni en el izquierdo. Tampoco hay sangrado o posibles aneurismas. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte. No está en riesgo, más su aparato circulatorio podría estarlo si no lo confirmamos cuando despierte. Hay que realizar pruebas necesarias pero simples, rutina, más que otra cosa.

_Me removí, lo sentí casi instantáneamente. Todos quedaron en silencio._

—Tal vez deba hablarle más a su hijo, convencerlo de que vuelva aquí._ —el que supuse era el médico, recomendó._

—Y tu hija, deberías descansar un poco, Elizabeth puede—

—No me iré hasta que despierte de verdad._ —era la primera vez que escuché una emoción diferente a la ternura o el amor en la voz de un ser tan dulce. Había ira, contención, cansancio y debilidad._

_—_Bella, creo que deberías escuchar a Carlisle. No es bueno para tu salud. A Edward no le gustaría que al despertar estés hecha un fantasma._ —¿yo la conozco? ¿conozco a Bella?_

_Miles de cosas querían aflorar en mi mente, pero pronto me sentí exhausto. Aunque, al contrario de caer en un profundo sueño, abrí los ojos._

_Lo primero que vi fue la puerta de la habitación, ellos no me veían, a excepción de... ella._

_Su rostro que hasta un segundo atrás estaba repleto de dolor, ahora mostraba una sonrisa cegadora destrozando la impresión que tuve un momento atrás de cólera que transmitía su voz._

_Murmuró un "hola" silencioso y se aproximó, las voces del médico y de mi madre no me distrajeron en absoluto de su rostro. Tomó mi mano libre de conexiones al aparato de mi izquierda y la apretó suavemente. No sé que sentí realmente, pero si algo podría estar doliéndome, ella lo había alejado de mi sistema por completo._

_La miré directamente a los ojos, mi corazón latía rápido, lo supe por el atronador repiqueteo de la máquina esa. Fue entonces que todo pasó como borrón, sacaron a mi madre y a Bella de allí, y el doctor me examinó, veloz._

* * *

**Un millón de gracias a esas personas que siguen la historia, no saben la calma y el ánimo que le brindan a ésta aprendiz de escritora. Realmente he necesitado esas pocas palabras y apoyo. Un abrazo enorme y espero que este 2015 signifique mucho más y mejores cosas que el año que acaba de irse.**

**Un besote! **

**Ale!  
PD: ¿Recomendaciones? ¿ideas? ¿suposiciones? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

_"It's too cold outside, for angels to die." -The A team, Ed Sheeran._

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 3: Daydreamer**

—¿Edward? ¿Puedes oírme? —_preguntó el médico._

_Asentí antes de hablar _—Sí. ¿Por que sacó a mi madre y a —_dudé_— ...esa chica de aquí?

_Él sonrió un segundo, luego su rostro estuvo serio._

—¿Esa chica? —_cuestionó._ —¿No sabes quién es?

_Negué. De algún modo mi cerebro refunfuñaba ante tal sentencia._

—Ella... es Bella. —_el ángel de ojos verdes. Sí Doc, lo sé, iba a decir, pero algo me detuvo. ¿cómo iba a explicar que lo sabía pero no la conocía? ¿eso podía ser posible?_

_Intenté razonar mucho más, pensar en que probablemente el accidente que no recordaba, pero que me había traído aquí tenía que ver._

—Escucha hijo, ten un poco de paciencia. Vamos a realizarte unos análisis, no te alteres, pero creo que tu memoria está temporalmente afectada.

_Eso tenía sentido ahora, pero me inquietaba el hecho de no recordarla. Ella parecía ser parte de mi vida, una muy importante, en realidad. Y tal como pregunté el doctor me dijo que era por los sonidos irregulares de demostraba la tabla de signos vitales, sólo rutina, creo que le oí decir. Luego de que me pidiera seguir una luz proveniente de un bolígrafo, me sonrió más calmo, y sugirió que debía estar atento a los ejercicios que él me pedía que hiciera. _

_Levantar un brazo, luego el otro. Hacer un puño, relajar los dedos. Hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Cosas que me parecían tontas, pero que me iban dejando cansado a diferente medida._

_Un rato más tarde, caí en la cuenta que estaba anocheciendo, el médico me avisó que saldría unos minutos. Y en cuanto regresó me dijo:_

—Tu madre quiere verte, ¿la hago pasar? —_obviamente estaba excluyendo a Bella, sino me hubiese preguntado por ambas ¿no?_

—Tengo sueño, pero quiero verla. —_solté sin dudar, algo en mí aun no estaba bien, por que no hacía más que dormir y levantarme unos pocos ratos. _

—¿Que tan cansado te sientes? —_el tono profesional de mi doctor me hizo preocuparme un poco ¿sería esto algo malo?_

—No demasiado, pero mis párpados pesan un poco.

—No hay por que preocuparse, tu cuerpo está mejorando, pero debemos revisar los otros estudios, una que otra radiografía si fuera necesario, y luego empezaremos con las terapias de rehabilitación.

_Mi madre ingresó unos minutos después, sola. Suspiré. Casi deseé ver a... Bella._

—Cariño ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco cansado mamá, la verdad quiero levantarme ya de aquí pero —_un bostezo se liberó sin previo aviso._

—Tranquilo, el Dr. Cullen me dijo que era normal, seguramente tendrás estos días todavía un poco de cansancio. Tu cuerpo necesita reordenarse.

_Asentí, y no pude dejar de pensar en que querñia ver un fulgor verde frente a mí. _—¿Mamá?

—Dime hijo...

—¿Quién es Bella? —_ella me vio por un largo rato sin entender, y luego suspiró, casi derrotada._

—¿No la recuerdas? —_era retórica, pero contesté involuntariamente._

—No mamá, no sé quién es.

—Carlisle dice que debe hacerte unas pruebas, no sabe cuanto daño te puede hacer decirte quién es ella, pero... yo no puedo esperar, ella tampoco y está harta de sentirse como una extraña. —_suspiró de nuevo, como rindiéndose ante un debate interno_—. Ella es... Bella es tu novia.

_¿Mi qué? No, como podía olvidarme de ella. De esa hermosa chica que no hacía más que revolver mi mundo con sus enormes y bellos ojos. Apenas me había hablado, apenas la había escuchado ¿Y era mi novia?_

_¿Por qué no la recordaba? ¿Era esto alguna señal? ¿Pasó algo antes de ese accidente que tampoco recuerdo bien?_

_Todo estaba hecho un lío. Y deseaba que se arreglase ya mismo._

* * *

**Gracias, en serio, pensé que nadie estaba leyendo aparte de mi tan hermosa amiga Gris. No saben lo que hacen sus reviews a mi corazón.**

**¡Los adoro!**

**Millones de besos y disculpas por no actualizar. A veces me da miedo ver su respuesta ante esto. ¿sugerencias, teorías? Oh, y bienvenidos a los que se han unido a ésta humilde y loca historia recientemente.**

**Besos, Ale!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

_"And those bright blue eyes, can only meet mine, across a room filled with people that are less important than you" Love, love, love —OMaM _

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 4: Why?**

Llevaba muchos minutos o tal vez horas pensando lo que mamá me había dicho.

Bella, _¿mi novia?_

No podía ni recordar bien su nombre _Isabella, _según mi madre, y resulta que representaba alguien que probablemente llenaba mi existencia, alguien con quien había compartido mucho ya: tiempo, espacio, caricias... besos incluso.

El solo hecho de pensar en que hice más que ver sus ojos o más que rozar sus manos me daba pánico.

¿Cómo habíamos decidido iniciar una relación? ¿Teníamos ya mucho tiempo juntos? ¿Cómo la conocí? ¿Estudiábamos en la misma escuela?

¿Cuál era su apellido? ¿Mis padres aprobaban nuestra relación? ¿Habría sido yo quién dio el primer paso para ser más que amigos? ¿Sus padres saben lo nuestro?

Estaba inquieto, cuando mamá se fue ni pensé siquiera en preguntarle algo, sólo estuve absorto en la idea de mis días con esa maravillosa chica.

¿Por qué no la recordaba? ¿Habíamos discutido? ¿Habíamos terminado nuestra relación? ¿Sería por eso que no la recordaba?

Cientos de hipótesis se formaban en mi cabeza, cientos de ideas nuevas y cada vez más rebuscadas. Mi mente trabajaba a mil pero siempre terminaba en la pared de concreto, la pared mental sin color.

Me sentía exhausto pero necesitaba respuestas. Tenía que hablar con Bella. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo lo haría sin sonrojarme? Me sentía como... bueno, como el adolescente que aun soy. Tenía mucho miedo pero necesitaba saber, quería conocer los detalles de lo nuestro. No podía continuar con la incertidumbre, mi cabeza se sentía vacía cada vez que recordaba sus ojos, o la sonrisa que me mostró cuando me saludó al abrir los ojos por segunda vez.

**...**

Luego de llamar a mi madre esa noche —obviamente después de suplicar al Dr. Cullen por que me permita hacerlo— había quedado con ella en que al día siguiente me traería de visita a Bella.

No podía negar mis nervios. Estaba asustado ¿y si no me gustaban sus respuestas? ¿Y si yo había cometido en error de meter la pata hasta el fondo? ¿Cómo superaría el haber hecho algo que ni recordaba?

Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —su voz suave me alarmó un poco, y los repiqueteos de la máquina de control de signos vitales hizo lo obvio.

Traté de respirar menos agitado. —Adelante...

La puerta se abrió pausadamente hasta que quedó espacio para ella pudiera pasar. Su figura dulce y envuelta en un vestido verde agua y balerinas marrones ingresó cautelosamente.

—Hola, Edward. —me mostró una sonrisa pequeña, pero honesta. —¿Cómo estás?

Le devolví una sonrisa temblorosa —Creo que bien, ahora mismo estoy sin medicamentos, solo tengo conectado el suero.

—Me alegro, aunque aun se te ve...

—¿Horrible? ¿aterrador? Aun no he visto mi rostro en un espejo. —la sonrisita que se le escapó me lleno el corazón y me fue imposible no reír con ella.

—No tan así, estás golpeado pero aun muy guapo, amor.

Cuando me llamó así, mi corazón palpitó descontrolado, y sin que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta ella estaba a mi lado acariciando mi cabello.

Ella detuvo su mano y la volvió a su costado, pero no se alejó. —Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, por favor. De esto tenemos que hablar, mi madre me dijo que...

Ella suspiró, parecía cansada. —Lo sé, me lo dijo. Por cierto, no va a venir hasta dentro de una hora. Tuvo que salir con tu padre a ordenar unas cosas de tu casa.

—Entonces... ¿puedo preguntarte?

—El doctor dijo que podría causarte daño, pero... el que no sepas me está matando. Quiero que te sientas cómodo a mi lado. Me he sentido como una extraña todo este tiempo y necesito que al menos no te incomodes con mi presencia en la habitación.

Sin darme cuenta alargué mi mano y tomé la suya, la que estaba más cerca. —Bella, todo va estar bien, ya verás. —sus verdes ojos brillaron con una calidez tan grande que apenas pude registrar que se acercó a mi lo suficiente como para besarla.

Ella pareció notar que se había acercado demasiado de nuevo. Pero en lugar de alejarse, dudó un poco, asentí sin darme cuenta de nada y ella terminó de cruzar la brecha entre nosotros.

Sus tibios labios rozaron los míos de la forma más sublime, más dulce, y más efímera y antes de que se retirase la abracé con mi único brazo disponible y la besé de verdad. Fue perfecto, y me dejó al borde del desmayo pero no podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo la conocía muy bien aunque mi mente no la recordara en absoluto.

* * *

**Sé que los capis son cortos pero no puedo darme mucho tiempo para llenar de palabras cuando el capítulo no exige más palabras. Espero lo comprendan.**

**Por otro lado, otra vez, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes nada de lo que escribo tendría mucho sentido. Disculpen las demoras.**

**Besos, Ale!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

_"I don't know who you are but I'm with you... I'm with you" —AL_

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 4: By my side  
**

**Bella POV**

No entendía que pasaba, sólo que él había vuelto a mi de una manera, por que su cuerpo sabía exactamente lo que su memoria no. Su toque experto sobre mi mejilla, sus ágiles y hábiles labios, todo era igual y mejor, como la primera vez que nos besamos. Aunque lo más probable era que para él esto fuera como la primera vez.

Y me gustaba, de cierto modo, aquello.

El abandonarlo me había hecho sentir destruida, pero jamás creí que el destino fuera jugarnos una mala pasada.

El accidente más horrible que había podido presenciar no se comparaba con el dolor de saber que era él quién llevaba el título de víctima.

Estuve aterrada en un principio de que había cumplido su promesa e iba a cometer la locura de acabar con su vida, hasta el momento tengo mis dudas al respecto. Sin embargo...

—Bella, —susurró.

Y lloré de nuevo por todo el dolor que significaba ese pequeño susurro. Al ver sus ojos, no eran los mismos, no me reconocía, de cierta forma eran los ojos de un extraño.

—No llores, por favor. —entonces solo lo abracé, por no estoy segura cuanto tiempo, solo se que quería que el apaciguara su dolor al recordarme, al menos un solo par de segundos, que recordase nuestro amor.

—Bella... saldremos de ésta, vamos. Intentaré todo lo que pueda, —luego de debatir con el mismo, o parecer que lo hacía, pues demoró unos segundos para elegir sus siguientes palabras. —Intentaré con todo lo que tenga, hasta recordarte.

Eso no hizo que me calmara, al contrario, hizo que mis peores pesadillas se cumpliesen. Él no recordaba nada, era un ser inocente que podía ser manipulado, que podía volver a...

—Dime, —soltó después de unos segundos.—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

De ningún modo podía decirle lo que pasó, jamás.

Él no era _ese_ Edward.

Él no merecía el dolor de conocer la verdad.

—Estoy aterrada... —largué por fin, lo cual no era mentira. —No quiero... no quiero que no me recuerdes de nada. Necesito que sepas que siento, que sentimos. Pero no puedo contarte, tal vez quedes peor que ahora. Los recuerdos vendrán... eventualmente.

Intenté convencerme de lo mismo por dentro. Sabía que no sería así, pero rogué internamente por un milagro que fuera él solo quién recordase, quién afronte el dolor y no ser yo quién tuviese que decirle. Era egoísta, engreída y hasta masoquista, pero si le decía yo, él sufriría aún más. Porque conocería en mis palabras cuanto había sufrido a causa de sus decisiones. Yo no iba a poder ocultar el dolor en mis palabras, aunque lo había perdonado, aun estaba en el proceso de sanación.

—¿Por que... por que no me lo cuentas de una vez?

¿Cómo responder a esos ojos suplicantes? Estaba aterrada de intentar siquiera reprimir mi propio dolor con respecto a lo que había pasado, pero no había forma de llegar siquiera a evitar el dolor que le causaría. Eso seguramente lo mataría de pocos, la culpa, el miedo.

No podía hacerlo.

Decidí mentir, un poco.

—Edward, —tomé un profundo respiro. —hablé con el doctor Cullen, me dijo que sería contraproducente. No quiero hacerte daño. Pero... si después de la rehabilitación, no puedes recordar nada y es vital para ti conocer tus recuerdos, te lo diré.

Él sonrió.

—Me parece justo.

—Exacto. Recuerda esto, sólo si aún tienes ganas de conocer esos recuerdos para ese entonces, te daré lo que quieras. Y ten en cuenta, —sonreí calmadamente —podemos construir nuevos recuerdos.

Con ese enunciado, no pude evitar sentirme feliz. Y él volvió a besarme, suavemente esta vez.

Pero no duró mucho porque alguien ingresó, alguien que jamás pensé que se haría presente aquí. Ahora estaba segura que todo se iba ir a la mierda. Ella no se iba a medir al hablar. Pero no me iba a dejar.

Era momento de ponerla en su sitio de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Me gusta mucho que aún estén disfrutando de mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Besos, Ale!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en ésta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, tanto el desarrollo como el nombre de éste relato son míos. Para traducciones o publicaciones en cualquier otra fuente que no sea ésta, hacer acopio de valor y pedir permiso por medio de un review o PM. Gracias.

**Summary:** No tenía idea si esto valía la pena, no sabía si en algún momento ella se rendiría, sólo sabía —muy dentro de mí— que si algún día pensaba en el futuro, en ésta decisión, iba arrepentirme si no me decidía por ella. Por nosotros.

* * *

_"Would you stay... with me?" — One-Ed Sheeran_

**Stubborn Love**

**Capítulo 5: You belong to me  
**

**Edward POV**

Sentí a Bella tensarse cuando aquella chica entró en la habitación. Por otro lado, apenas podía concentrarme en el rostro de la persona que ingresó, la mano de Bella calentaba la mía con suavidad pero había firmeza, también.

Tenía tanto dentro de mí, pero a la vez nada.

Bella era como esa parte que me hacía falta, me sentía completo a su lado, como si mis pulmones se llenaran de oxígeno nuevamente.

Estaba muy enamorado de ella, era seguro. Y tenerla así, como mi novia... hacía cosas en mí que no lograba entender. Su cercanía me tenía muy inquieto, de la mejor manera. Era como si hubiera una pantalla o escudo protector que ella intentase que cubriese mi persona de lo que sea que me amenazara, y ese algo ahora era esa joven.

—Hola, Edward. —me saludó aquella extraña, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Su voz me parecía conocida, pero no su rostro.

—¿Hola?

—¿No me recuerdas? —parecía dolida, pero algo en el trasfondo de su voz me hacía sentir que sólo estaba mintiendo.

—No, no sabe quién eres. Ahora, por favor, sal de aquí. —Bella soltó un tono ácido al hablarle. Estaba conteniéndose, porque su agarre se intensificó en mi mano.

—No... no sé quién eres. —agregué, para que estuviera segura.

Pero no la miré. Me preocupaba Bella y su tensión. No podía ser normal ¿verdad? Algo en esa chica molestaba a Bella. Mis cejas se unieron ante la confusión. ¿Quién era ella?

—¡No puedes pretender que nada pasa! —a pesar de la expresión, la extraña parecía querer contenerse de sus gritos.

—Oh, sí que puedo, sobretodo si se trata de mantenerlo a salvo. Además todos tus juegos han salido a la luz, antes del accidente. Él te lo dijo antes ¡aléjate! y yo te lo repito. Si no logras entenderlo, tal vez quieras que ponga en claro tu estado y la procedencia del mismo.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que noté su adelantado embarazo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. ¿Y si... Y si ese bebé era mío? ¿Ella... Ella iba a darme...?

—No te atreverías, —susurró, pero la oí.

—Por supuesto que si, Rosalie. Puedo hacer eso y más.

—Isabella... El doctor Gerandy me dijo que... —mi madre entró en ese momento y se quedó con la palabra en la boca. —¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie? ¿No te parece poco lo que has hecho hasta ahora?

Sólo hasta ese momento vi el rostro iracundo y dolido de Bella traspasar la habitación arrastrando a Rosalie del brazo.

—Ya vuelvo, por favor cuida de él hasta que regrese. —esa frase me hizo darme cuenta que se tomaría mucho tiempo hasta que regresara. ¿Qué tonterías había hecho antes del accidente?

* * *

**Me gusta mucho que aún estén disfrutando de mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Besos, Ale!**


End file.
